


Farting Gassy Poots

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Farting Gassy Poots

"How gassy are you feeling today?" Peach asked after letting out a big smelly fart.

Amy responded with an incredibly wet fart. "In case you couldn't tell, very."


End file.
